


Cover for "we must unlearn the constellations to see the stars" by lacecat

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [64]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View onTumblr





	Cover for "we must unlearn the constellations to see the stars" by lacecat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacecat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we must unlearn the constellations to see the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272410) by [lacecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacecat/pseuds/lacecat). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/163426738092/fic-covers-we-must-unlearn-the-constellations-to)


End file.
